Une nouvelle maman inhabituelle
by Euroz
Summary: Et si, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Toriel la nouvelle maman de l'humain tombé ? [C, bonus possible]
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer** **:** Et si, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Toriel la nouvelle maman de l'humain tombé ?

 **Disclamer :** Undertale ne m'appartient pas. C'est aussi dommage que tant mieux !

* * *

I come back ! Enfin, pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà avec mes fic HP...

Pour les autres... Vous venez de tombé sur un( e) cinglé( e) !

Sinon, ce texte n'en a pas vraiment besoin mais j'ai d'autres OS/fic sur le feu qui aurait besoin de correction/blagues Sans. Alors... Une proposition de bêta ?

* * *

 **Une nouvelle maman inhabituelle**

Sans était, comme à son habitude, sur le chemin pour son rendez-vous non-officiel avec son amie. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue et qu'ils ne partageaient que des blagues qui, pour certaines personnes ( ***tousse*** _Papyrus_ ***tousse*** ), ne volaient pas très hauts, il se sentait proche d'elle.

Sauf que, ce jour-là, il vit des traces de pas récentes dans la neige. Quand il toqua aux portes, il eut la réponse habituelle mais préoccupé par les mystérieuses traces, il coupa court à la rencontre, d'autant plus que son interlocutrice avait elle aussi cru voir les traces du passage d'un enfant chez elle.

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança sur le chemin, faisant craquer une branche qui était tombée sur le chemin. Un peu plus loin, il distingua une silhouette d'enfant. Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans au vu de sa taille. Ce qui était ironique vis-à-vis de la sienne.

-Humain… Tu ne sais pas saluer un nouvel ami ?

Il n'avait pas fini son petit discours que l'enfant se tourna vers lui, serrant une vieille couverture qui avait dû être violette dans une autre vie.

-Maman ? S'éleva la voix enfantine.

Le squelette écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

-MAMAN !

Le gosse lui sauta dessus et agrippa son T-shirt, pleurant une litanie de « maman » tous plus embarrassants que les précédents.

-Hey gamin, dit-il en essayant de le repousser, je ne suis pas ta mère.

L'humain leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, serrant toujours son T-shirt entre ses petits poings. Il soupira et souleva l'enfant, qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui, amenant son pouce à sa bouche, sa couverture contre sa joue.

* * *

Sans était échoué dans le canapé familial, le gosse encore et toujours accroché à lui, cette fois endormi. Mais même là, impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'amener à Asgore… Sauf que… Ce môme… Il n'y arrivait pas. Contrairement à son frère, il savait ce qui allait lui arriver s'il faisait une chose pareille. Le roi allait extraire son âme.

C'est sur ces pensées que Papyrus entra, prêt à lui passer un savon, quand il vit ce qui était agrippé à son aîné.

-Sans… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un osselet.

-Sans…

-Il me prend pour sa mère, répliqua le petit squelette.

Un silence s'installa avant que le plus grand n'éclate de rire, réveillant l'enfant par la même occasion.

-Maman ?

Par pur instinct, Sans se mit à caresser les cheveux du petit, le calmant par ce simple fait. Il posa son regard sur l'inconnu face à lui en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le sujet de son observation.

-Maman appeller Frisk !

Ce fut au tour du monstre de pencher la tête.

-C'est ton nom ?

-Vi ! Qui toi ?

-C'est mon frère, intervint Sans.

-Frère à maman ?

-Yep.

L'enfant fixa Papyrus en silence avant de se nicher de nouveau contre le petit squelette et de s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sans et Papyrus cuisinèrent l'enfant. A son âge, il fallait le vouloir pour escalader le mont Ebott.

-Papa méchant… Frisk dodo à cave… Papa pas donner manger… Pas parler à Frisk… Juste crier quand venir… Papa dire que maman morte cause Frisk… Mais maman là ! Pas abandonner Frisk !

-Mon dieu, murmura le petit squelette.

L'enfant le regarda avec incertitude, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le plus âgé secoua la sienne, pas besoin de parler de cette cruauté.

-Tu manges ?

-Frisk avoir droit ?

-Bien sûr, gamin.

Il lui fit un grand sourire édenté et se jeta sur les quelques tartines et la tasse de chocolat qu'avait fait Papyrus.

Les jours passaient et Sans s'attachait de plus en plus au petit humain qui s'était invité dans sa vie, le couvant presque plus que l'aurait fait la disparue reine envers ses enfants. Et pour une fois, c'était Papyrus le plus sensé des deux.

-On ne peut pas le garder ici !

-Il va mourir si on l'amène à Asgore ! Et il me prend pour sa mère.

Frisk jouait dans la chambre de l'aîné, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour l'entendre si quelque chose arrivait.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable de le garder ! Si le roi ou Undyne venait à apprendre son existence…

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils l'apprennent, alors.

Le ton de Sans était dur, c'était la voix qu'il réservait à ceux qui menaçaient son frère. Celle qu'il lui cachait.

-C'est dangereux…

-Pas plus que de le renvoyé à la surface auprès de son père !

La sentinelle soupira. Son aîné était perdu pour cet humain.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Sans était sur ses gardes. Il sentait au plus profond de son âme que quelque chose allait arrivée. Et ce ne serait pas bon. Il sursauta à peine quand la porte sortit de ses gonds, dévoilant Undyne, avec dans son ombre un Papyrus gêné.

-Où est-il ? Gronda la chef de la Garde Royale.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles.

Il pria silencieusement pour que le petit reste sagement dans la chambre mais la chance n'était pas de son côté ce jour-ci.

-Maman ?

-Reste là-haut, ordonna gentiment le squelette dont le regard ne quittait pas la dangereuse ondine.

Il entendit l'enfant faire demi-tour et fermer la porte.

-Donne-moi l'humain.

-Non.

Son œil s'illumina et il empala la Garde Royale de ses os bleus, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il jeta à peine un regard à son frère avant de grimper les escaliers, d'entrer dans sa chambre, de prendre le gamin et de se téléporter.

Ils atterrirent un peu brusquement dans la neige, juste devant les portes de son amie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Il toqua et attendit impatiemment qu'elle lui réponde.

-Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle.

Il entendit une certaine lassitude dans sa voix et il se sentit mal de l'avoir négligé.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai besoin de ton aide… Est-ce que… Je peux rentrer ?

L'absence de blague l'inquiéta et après quelques secondes, un des battants s'ouvrit lentement et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait la Mort à ses trousses.

-Merci.

-C'est…

-Oui.

Frisk pleurait à chaude larmes, retenue par Toriel, alors que Sans allait se téléporter sans lui. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux mais il devait faire ça, rapidement, sans le mettre en danger.

-Je reviens vite, gamin.

-Ma… Maman !

Il commença à tendre la main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais il savait qu'il serait perdu s'il le faisait. Laissant retombé son bras, il disparut, les pleurs déchirants de son gamin résonnant en lui.

* * *

Il était fourbu. Ses os lui faisaient mal, de la sueur coulait sur son crâne. Mais il avait réussi. Là où son créateur avait perdu pied sur ce monde, il avait réussi. Là où Alphys se cassait les dents depuis des années. Il avait créé une âme artificielle pour briser la barrière. Elle serait normalement juste assez forte pour cela, avant de disparaître. Il se téléporta dans le château d'Asgore, là où il entreposait les six âmes qu'il avait déjà, et déposa délicatement la nouvellement crée dans le dernier tube. Il disparut aussitôt après, en entendant des bruits approchants.

Il apparut dans le salon de Toriel, tombant à genoux. Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'un poids se jeta sur lui.

-MAMAN !

-Je suis là, gamin…  
Il lui caressa les cheveux en le berçant contre lui, soulagé et heureux de le retrouver. Il vit la chèvre les regarder avec tendresse depuis le seuil de la pièce et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il portait Frisk caché dans son sweat, traversant Snowdin tranquillement, écoutant les murmures des monstres sur le fait qu'une dernière âme était apparu chez le roi, permettant enfin de brisé la barrière qui les enfermait ici depuis tant de temps. Il sourit discrètement dans les cheveux de l'enfant en entrant chez Grillby.

-Hey Sans ! Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

-Pas moyen de la rater en même temps !

La joie exultait des monstres et seul Grillby lui fit un signe à peine perceptible qu'il savait. Il s'installa au contoir, Frisk sur les genoux, et commanda.

-Frites ou burger, gamin ?

-Frites !

Il rit doucement et la commande arriva quand le silence se fit dans le bar. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit l'ombre de son frère.

-SANS ! S'écria-t-il avec joie et soulagement.

Le petit sursauta dans ses bras mais une caresse l'apaisa.

-Paps.

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Même Undyne a arrêté de rechercher l'humain quand elle a vu ce qu'elle a causé !

-Ce n'est rien, frérot.

Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son cadet. C'était, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Frisk, sa seule faiblesse.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les monstres étaient retournés à la surface. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à s'intégrer avec les humains, cherchant juste à cohabiter sur terre. Ils s'étaient installé dans une zone à l'égard, à quelques kilomètres des humains, assez proche pour pouvoir y faire des achats s'ils ne pouvaient produire certaines choses. Certains humains n'avaient pas apprécié l'apparition des monstres, dont le géniteur de Frisk. Il y avait eu quelques batailles, où des pertes avaient été constaté, des deux côtés. L'homme qui avait donné son ADN pour concevoir l'enfant adoptif du petit squelette en faisait _malheureusement_ partit. Pas que l'enfant l'ait pleuré.

Les années passèrent et rien n'avait vraiment changé dans le monde de vie des monstres. Et chaque soir, il entendait cette phrase :

-Maman ! Je suis rentré !

Sans sourit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

Merci d'avoir lu !

C'est vrai cours en faite...

Bref... Vous connaissez la chanson, review, et tout et tout.  
Si quelqu'un se propose pour le rôle de bêta et bien... Merci !

A la prochaine, les cacahuètes en chaussettes !


	2. Bonus 1

Heya les cookies en string !

Premier bonus de cette fic, qui fait suite à la review de Liu Proxy !

Si tu passes par là, j'espère que ça a éclairé ta lanterne !

Si un passage n'est pas clair ou que vous voulez voir un moment de leur vie, je ferai peut-être un bonus dessus !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Frisk dormait du sommeil du juste et Sans en profita pour quitter la maison, suivit par son cadet, inquiet en vue l'expression de son visage. Ils allèrent dans une zone peu fréquentée, proche des grandes portes, où le petit squelette laissa exprimer sa colère : des os sortaient de sous terre, retournant le sol, des Gaster Blasters crachaient leur rayon d'énergie, déracinant les sapins alentour, l'habituelle lueur qui illuminait son œil quand il utilisait la magie s'était transformé en flamme bleue qui remontait sur son crâne tant son ire était puissante.

-Sans ? Pourquoi tu-

-Tu n'as pas compris ?

Le plus grand secoua négativement la tête.

-Frisk a le même âge que Monster Kid et parle comme un enfant de même pas cinq ans !

-Je ne comprends pas…

Le plus petit eut un rire sans joie et regarda son frère dans les orbites.

-Son _père_ l'a jeté dans sa cave à la mort de sa mère ! Il n'avait même pas quatre ans ! Les seules visites que Frisk recevait, c'était quand _il_ pensait à lui donner de l'eau ou de la nourriture, pour lui vomir des insultes ou pour le battre !

-Mais… C'est son père… Et… Les enfants sont précieux.

-Les humains ne pensent visiblement pas comme nous, Paps…

Sans soupira et regarda les dégâts qu'il avait fait.

-Rentrons avant qu'il ne se réveille et voit que nous ne sommes pas là.

Ils quittèrent la zone sans voir l'ombre qui se tenait juste à porter de voix, ombre qui avait entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient dit. Une ombre profondément choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Certains humains faisaient du mal à leurs enfants, à leur futur...

* * *

Message

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Si vous avez trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Si vous voulez des passages particuliers de leur vie ou si vous avez des questions, laissez une review, un bonus sera peut-être fait sur ça !

A une prochaine fois !


	3. Bonus 2

Heya les haches en zombies !

 **Résumer :** Et si, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Toriel la nouvelle maman de l'humain tombé ?

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox ! Le jeu aurait une tout autre tête sinon !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Et voilà ! Nouveau bonus Liu Proxy !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sans observait le gamin, il était installé sur la table basse, un vieux cahier de cours appartenant à Papyrus calé debout contre une sorte de sous-plat, le sien devant lui, la langue légèrement sortie alors qu'il traçait avec application les mots.

Toriel avait posé les bases avec l'enfant : elle lui avait appris l'alphabet, un début de lecture, à compter et les bases des mathématiques.

Heureusement qu'elle avait fait ça, il n'aurait jamais su par où commencer. Quand son frère et lui étaient devenu orphelin, Papyrus avait déjà acquis ses bases. Seul l'écriture même avait échappé à la gardienne. Mais il savait faire cela.

-Tu t'en sors, gamin ?

-Vi ! Frisk croi-

-Gamin.

-Je… Croire ?

-Je crois. Le verbe change avec la personne.

-Accord maman !

Il savait que l'humain ne parlerait probablement jamais parfaitement. La faute à des années d'isolement et un manque d'interaction lui permettant de crée son langage.

-Montre-moi, demanda-t-il en venant s'installé à ses côtés.

Il bougea le cahier de son frère vers lui et se pencha vers celui de Frisk.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ici ?

Le squelette pointa une phrase.

-Papillon est venir de fleur jaune…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut avec les noms ?

-Dé- termination ?

-C'est presque ça.

Son âme avait eu un sursaut au terme, ce mot lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il s'obstinait à considérer comme des cauchemars.

-Détermi- nant ?

-Exactement. Et pour le verbe ?

-Est… Vient ?

-C'est vrai que la conjugaison de venir est compliqué. La fleur _est venue_.

-L'est venue !

-Exactement !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et le petit eu une expression de contentement.

-Tu as fait les mathématiques, aussi ?

-Vi !

Frisk lui montra les pages précédentes. Si les tracés étaient toujours maladroits, les résultats étaient majoritairement bons. L'enfant avait beaucoup moins de problèmes avec les nombres qu'avec la grammaire et la conjugaison.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Sans avait déployé une carte des souterrains sur le sol, Frisk observait avec attention les dessins.

-J'ai ton attention, gamin ?

-Vi !

Il lui expliqua les différents climats de son monde en calque avec leur équivalent à la surface. Il fit de même avec les environnements : forêt enneigée de Snowdin, plaines rocheuses et humides et Waterfall, falaise brûlante de Hotland.

-Est compliqué…

-C'est vrai.

Il replia les cartes et les rangea, il les afficherait dans la chambre de l'enfant plus tard.

-C'est l'heure de manger. Tu viens ?

-Manger !

Le squelette alla dans la cuisine, le petit sur les talons. Ils firent quelque chose de simple : ils ne pouvaient aller tous les jours chez Grillby et il fallait bien varié des spaghettis de Papyrus.

-Il faut faire cuire combien de temps ?

-Trente minutes.

-Sûr ?

-Vi.

Il vérifia par-dessus sa tête, correct.

-C'est bien gamin.

Le surnommé eut un grand sourire, qui réchauffa étrangement l'âme du monstre.

-Maman ?

-Oui, gamin.

-Papy y fait le calme, dehors ?

-Yep.

-Fais quoi, toi ?

-Je vend des choses, surveille les chemins, majoritairement.

Frisk hocha la tête.

-Allez. Mettons la table, gamin !

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Un petit moment qu'il traîne dans mon cahier ! J'ai enfin pris le temps de le taper !

N'hésitez toujours pas à proposer des thèmes pour les bonus !

Ils permettent une suite à cette fic et de ne pas trop m'éparpiller...

(ça, je crois que c'est cuit ! ^^)

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	4. Bonus 3

Salut les noisettes au sirop d'érable !

 **Résumer :** Et si, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Toriel la nouvelle maman de l'humain tombé ?

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Bonus proposé par Sylmarils, il arrive un peu plus vite que prévu (même si la rentrée est passée) !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques mois après s'être installé à la surface, Sans eut une demande surprenante de la part de Frisk : l'enfant lui demanda de retourner dans les souterrains, et ceux, jusqu'à son point de chute.

Le squelette, n'ayant aucune raison de refuser, accepta et l'accompagna dans son périple. De toute façon, le contraire n'aurait pas erré accepté, et il ne laissa personne d'autre venir avec eux.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Frisk marchait à quelques pas devant sa "mère", observant avec attention les lieux qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder à l'aller. C'était étrange, silencieux, désert. Plus encore que la première fois, puisque plus aucun monstre ne vivait ici-bas, d'autant plus dans cette zone. Un frison lui remonta dans le dos jusqu'à ce que la main de Sans ne se pose sur sa tête.

-Tout va bien, gamin ?

Il soupira de soulagement et acquiesça, il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Arrivé à la grotte où il était tombé fut assez simple, d'autant que les puzzles étaient désactivés, ils croisèrent Flowey mais celui-ci ne leur accorda qu'un regard méprisant avant de disparaître dans la terre.

-Tu es tombé d'aussi haut ? demanda soudainement Sans en regardant vers le haut.

Frisk acquiesça et frotta le bout de sa chaussure dans les petits cailloux autour du tapis de fleurs.

"Tu m'as surtout réveillé oui..."

Frisk sursauta légèrement et regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à voir la forme enfantine fantomatique dans son dos. Il lui sourit, il avait brusquement disparu en voyant Toriel et, lui, avait pris la fuite au travers les Ruines.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?" demanda Chara.

Il regarda si Sans était à portée de voix et répondit :

-Pour toi.

Cette réponse franche sembla ébranlée l'immatériel enfant. Il secoua la tête.

"Tu es étranges, cher reflet."

Frisk lui sourit et lui fit signe de les suivre quand sa mère leur signala qu'ils repartaient. Le duo l'avait ramené à la surface, bien que seul Frisk le savait. L'ancien prince regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité, ça faisait des années qu'il était mort après tout.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Chara hantait Frisk depuis presque un mois maintenant, observant silencieusement la petite famille.

"Ce squelette est vraiment inconscient !"

-Maman n'est pas inconscient !

"Ouais. Il t'a quand même laissé plusieurs heures seul chez vous."

-Je peux m'occuper seul, y a jamais eu de problème...

"Preuve en est ce qu'il vient d'arriver !"

-C'est un accident.

L'esprit croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir.

"Un accident ? Tu as manqué de crevé !"

-Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et maman ne m'a jamais mis en danger.

"Qui l'a fait alors ?"

-L'homme qui m'a donné la vie.

Cela fit taire le premier humain qui, en pinçant les lèvres, disparut dans les sous-sols de la maison.

* * *

Frisk écoutait tant bien que mal le discours de Toriel sur la leçon du moment, des mathématiques, il fusilla du regard Chara, qui ne cessait de marmonner à ses côtés.

"Quoi ? Ces leçons sont basiques ! Tu devrais avoir un meilleur niveau."

 **Je n'ai pas ses bases ! Laisse-moi écouté le cours !** écrivit l'enfant au crayon à papier dans un coin de son brouillon.

" _Maman_ ne te les a pas appris ?" se moqua le fantôme.

 **Je n'étais pas encore avec lui. Laisse-moi travailler !**

"Maman ne t'a pas sauvé assez tôt ?"

 **Je suis tombé de moi-même dans l'Underground ! Toi aussi, non ? Que fuyais-tu, toi ?**

"Qui te dit que je fuyais ?"

 **Quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi des enfants iraient volontairement se tuer au Mont Ebott si ce n'est pour fuir ?**

L'enfant aux yeux rouges grogna, donnant raison à son ami, il se mit à flotter, comme s'il était lui-même assit sur une chaise, dos tourné à Frisk, jetant des regards noirs au squelette anatomique accroché au fond de la salle.

* * *

Chara passa une main crispée dans ses cheveux, se retenant de se les arraché par mèches. Frisk patinait sur un vulgaire exercice de conjugaison de niveau début CE1 et il refusait qu'il lui donne les réponses mais qu'il lui explique comment ça marchait pour qu'il puisse le faire seul.

-Tu as un problème ? demanda Sans en rentrant dans le salon où l'enfant était installé.

-Je... Comprend pas...

Le monstre vient s'installé à ses côtés et regarda de quoi il était question.

-Oh, je vois. La conjugaison n'est vraiment pas facile.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le sujet exact de l'exercice et lui demanda ce qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement. Frisk lui répondit et il lui expliqua calmement pendant une quinzaine de minute, multipliant les exemples et les comparaisons pour éclairer le sujet.

-Tu as compris ? questionna alors le monstre.

-Je crois...

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva.

"N'importe quoi... C'est exactement ce que je t'ai expliqué !"

Il ignora son ami et se concentra sur ses exercices, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il reprochait à sa mère et, fondamentalement, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

* * *

Chara flottait au-dessus de son ami et regardait le cours de langue qu'il avait, c'était sa langue de naissance que Frisk étudiait.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

-Te plaît...

"C'est assez simple, ça. Regarde, c'est sur le même modèle que celle qu'on parle."

-Oooh...

"Tu connais ces notions, au moins ?"

-Maman me les apprit.

"Ouais, c'est la même chose."

-Mais on dit comment ?

"Répète après moi, je corrigerai ta diction."

-Merci !

L'esprit sourit, au moins, ce maudit squelette ne pourrait l'aider, seuls la famille royale avait connaissance de cette langue.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Alors que toute la famille déjeunait chez Toriel, Sans ne pouvait s'empêché de fixé son enfant qui jouait dans le jardin, un peu plus loin. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, outre le fait que Frisk améliorait certains savoirs sans problème, dont cette langue dans laquelle il semblait murmurer, il avait l'impression qu'une présence était sans cesse autour de lui.

-Un problème ? questionna leur hôte.

-Je ne suis pas sûr... Mais je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un avec Frisk.

-Un ami imaginaire ?

-Plus que ça... Il est peu probable qu'il connaisse cette langue avant et pourtant, il l'a appris rapidement, comme s'il parlait avec une personne qui la connaissait.

Il ne manqua pas le voile de tristesse qui passa sur le visage de l'ancienne reine alors qu'elle plongeait les yeux dans sa tasse.

-Toriel ?

-La seule personne qui parlait cette langue... Etait un enfant qui est tombé il y a bien longtemps... Avant même qu'Asgore décide que les humains tombés devaient lui être livré... A vrai dire, c'est l'une des personnes qui a causé celui.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu sais peut-être qu'il n'y a pas eu sept enfants qui sont tombés mais huit. Le premier... Ressemblait beaucoup à Frisk. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec un jeune monstre, qui l'a présenté à ses parents, qui l'ont, par la suite, adopté.

-Vous parlez de-

-En effet.

La chèvre avait la tête baissée et quelques larmes coulaient dans son pelage.

-Cette langue, il la parlait. Il avait grandi avec, jusqu'à apprendre celle que nous avons tous. Mais quand il rêvait ou qu'il avait des mauvais moments, cette langue revenait entre ses lèvres. Il nous l'a donc appris.

Son expression se fronça et il sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste, il le déplia et la montra.

-Il ressemble à ça ?

Sur la feuille s'étalait un dessin de Frisk, bien qu'assez basique, il était facile de voir un enfant, ressemblant beaucoup au dessinateur, aux yeux rouges, avec un pull vert et jaune, un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires.

-Chara, souffla Toriel en caressant l'image.

-Vous pensez qu'il est possible que son... Âme soit en quelque sorte toujours animé et suive Frisk ?

-S'ils ont une âme semblable et de même puissance, c'est possible.

Sans reporta son regard sur son fils avant de soupirer, il espérait que rien de dangereux ne lui arriverait.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire mais il entendait du mouvement dans la chambre de Frisk, alors qu'il dormait habituellement profondément d'une traite une fois qu'il avait sombré. Il se leva et avança silencieusement dans l'autre pièce, seul la veilleuse était allumée, diffusant une douce et faible lumière tamisée. L'enfant était posté devant le miroir de son armoire.

-Bonsoir Chara.

Il se tourna vers lui, surpris. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et rouge, sa posture plus droite.

-Je suis Frisk, _maman_.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est l'instinct parental qui parle. Tu es un affreux parent.

-Crois le ou non, mais j'offre le meilleur que j'ai à Frisk.

-Pas assez, visiblement.

-Celons tes critères. Je ne suis et ne serai jamais l'équivalent des Dreemurr.

-Ne parle pas d'eux !

-Pourtant, tu calques la famille qu'ils t'ont donné avec ce que j'offre à Frisk.

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable tas de déchet souriant.

-Si tu veux le croire. Mais je suis la mère de cet enfant et je l'aime. Alors, fais-lui le moindre mal et je trouverai le moyen de t'atteindre pour te réduire au néant.

-Nous verrons bien. Cependant, sache que si je lui avais voulu le moindre mal, ce serait déjà fait.

Sans su que l'enfant avait quitté le corps de Frisk quand celui-ci commença à vaciller et il se précipita pour éviter qu'il ne chute au sol et se blesse, risquant par la même occasion le seul PV qu'il avait.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


End file.
